Forever Darkness
by Artie4242
Summary: We all know that Elena and Stefan had dopplegangers. What if Damon had a doppelganger, except she was born to be his other half? How will this effect his relationship with the sleeping Elena? Will he finally be able to accept Hope, or will he push himself away from happiness?


_It's been awhile since I have written on here. I couldn't remember my old password, so I decided to make a new account. This takes place way in the future. Basically how I would want things to happen if Elena still had not woken up and Damon was still lost on the inside. Leave comments please, and enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Sara POV

She was driving. Driving to get away from the past that had confined her for so many years. Locked away, growing up alone with only minimal contact with the outside world. Only one had allowed her to escape, she was the only one that understood her anyway. The fateful aunt that was, as promised, forever on her side. She had taken her out when it was her days to watch her. Taught her to drive the black Ford Explorer she was in now. One day, she had told her of the secret that had kept her locked away those long seventeen years. She was out now seeking that living secret. The one her mother and father had tried so hard to protect her from. Her aunt had promised to try to stall them as long as she could, but she knew her father would see past the lie. He would come after her. New Orleans hadn't been the place for her anyway. It was only a chain that had held her down since the beginning. She looked down at the gas light and groaned. There hadn't been a gas station for miles and she had been driving for what seemed like hours, she hadn't stopped. She knew she should to keep from falling asleep, but she had to keep running before he caught up to her. Maybe there would be one up the…

"Shit!" she screamed.

Her foot slammed on the breaks as the car came to a screeching halt. She sat there, her hands clenched around the leather steering wheel. There had been a person in the road. A person laying right in the middle of the road. She slowly let go of the steering wheel and shakily unbuckled her seatbelt. Gulping, she opened the door of the car. The night air hit her like a smack to the face. She looked over the car door and saw that there was no longer a body in the road.

"Fu..," before she could get anything out she felt something grab her from behind.

A scream erupted from her as something bit into her neck. Her hand made contact with the thing holding her, and she heard gasp in surprise. The thing fell to the ground with a hard thump. She stood there, clutching the small puncture wounds in her neck. Her heart pounding, she turned to face her attacker. In a clump on the ground, lay the secret that had kept her from happiness her whole life.

Damon POV

He awoke to a pounding in his head. All he had been trying to do was get a little taste of human. He was done trying to be good. What was the point? Elena was never going to wake up from the sleeping curse. They had searched above and beyond and nothing had turned up, not even a clue. It had been more than a decade and a half since she had fallen under the curse. Much had happened since then, but she still remained the same. He had just wanted to feed to forget. What happened then got a little fuzzy.

"Can't remember can you?" a female voice said.

He looked around at his surroundings. Brick wall, old- fashioned gates, lit candles, and dead flowers. A groan escaped him. He was definitely in the old cometary in one of the moslems.

"What do you want?" he asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Answers," the voice responded.

"Sorry, you'll have to leave a message after the beep."

"Don't be a smart-ass. I didn't come all his way only to not be able to get answers from a depressed vampire."

"How do you know I'm depressed?"

"I know more about you than you know yourself Damon Salvatore."

He sat up at his name. At first, he hadn't really been concerned that he had been knocked out. His first thoughts had been some newbie vampire had found him and wanted to know all the do's and dont's of vampirism. This was something else entirely. In fact, where the hell was this girl?

"Show yourself!"he said trying to stand.

He lurched forward with his vampire speed only to be flung backward. There was a blocking spell around him. Either this chick was a witch or she had one with her.

"Don't bother. Now Damon, let's dive into this. Your girlfriend Elena and your brother Stefan, they were doppelganger's, correct?"

He almost laughed. He hadn't heard the term doppelganger used in years.

"Why would I tell you…" his brain began to feel as if it was bursting into flames.

"Okay, they were both doppelgangers!" he screamed.

"Good!Now answer this. They were doppelgangers that were meant to be together, but they looked nothing alike."

"No, no they didn't. Their doppelganger's were all attracted to each other, but no."

"Interesting, do you know of any other doppelganger's?"

The question hung in the musty air.

"No, no I don't. What does this have to do with me? Can't you go bug Stefan about this or something? My brother would be more than happy to take my place here, he saves my ass everyday."

"Damon, this is a private matter between you and I."

"It would be really nice to know who I was talking to, you know, put a voice to a face, a name, something."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" the voice chimed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

A feminine sigh filled the room. Damon's eyes widened as a figure emerged before him. She had been right in front of him under a cloaking spell the whole time. Once the figure was complete, he looked upon her, awestruck. Her black hair hung in ringlets around her face as if she was a doll. His stark blue eyes stared back at him from her face. That smile that had made women swoon with just one look now was plastered on her face, showing a set of gleaming white teeth. A black leather jacket, about the same color as his own, covered her curvy but petite form. Her pale skin showed brightly in the candlelight that surrounded them. He was staring at a girl that looked like his other half.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

She held out her hand, inviting her to shake his.

"Hello Damon, I'm Hope Mikaelson, I'm so glad to finally meet you."


End file.
